vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn
Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn is the second episode of the first season of and the second episode of the series overall. Summary THE SEARCH FOR LANDON — Alaric, Hope and Rafael hit the road in search of Landon, who's sudden disappearance has raised some suspicion. Meanwhile, during an annual flag football game against Mystic Falls High, Lizzie and Josie's plan to stay under the radar quickly gets derailed after Penelope gets involved. MG also appears.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/10/legacies-episode-102-some-people-just.html Plot Following Landon leaving the school prior with the supernatural knife and the explosion of the bus, Hope meets with Emma. Emma questions why Hope was using dark magic the previous night, a source of magic that is banned on school grounds. Hope dismissed Emma, annoyed and wishing to return back to attempting to locate Landon Kirby and the knife he stole. Emma questions if anyone aided Hope with the spell, causing a flashback to the previous night in which Josie Saltzman helped her perform the spell, a fact which she does not reveal to Emma, citing that she acted alone. Lizzie bumps into Josie while walking to the canteen, revealing that she vomited "black goo", a sign of dark magic. Since it wasn't her performing the magic, she asks Josie what she was doing, but Josie dismisses her and Penelope arrives not long after joking that maybe Lizzie is pregnant. Lizzie scoffs at Penelope's comments and sarcastically remarks that Josie should've burned her hair off instead. Just as Penelope leaves, Alaric arrives apologising to the girls that he has to miss their big game in order to find Landon. Lizzie is upset as she is quarterback this year and Alaric is the coach, but Josie brushes the whole ordeal off given they can't use their powers anyway. Heading out to find Landon, Hope notices Rafael under the car, who reveals that he is adjusting the sway-bar. Hope remarks that she didn't know that it was broken, with Rafael admitting that it is now. Rafael tells Hope that he knows they are going after Landon and will not fix the car unless he can go too. Hope tells Rafael to stay out of it as Landon is a thief, however Rafael remarks that it was just a stupid knife — a remark that annoys Hope who reveals that nothing in the school is stupid. Rafael does not seem to quit, and Hope shows him the vision that she saw the previous night of Landon blowing up the bus full of people. Rafael is shocked but tries to convince Hope that it wasn't Landon as he knows him. Despite this, Alaric allows Rafael to come with them on the trip. Visibly annoyed by their father's choice to look for Landon rather than be at their game, Lizzie wanders around the school lamenting to Josie that Alaric loves Hope more than them. Josie laughs, telling Lizzie that she is just being melodramatic and he is only missing one game, but Lizzie believes this to be the first in a long line of missed events; particularly fearing that he will miss their weddings. Despite being angry at the situation, Lizzie suggests that they use it as a way to show Alaric that they can protect their secret on the field and adhere to the no-magic policy during the game. On Route 29, Alaric, Hope and Rafael pull over at the site of the explosion to look for clues. Hope doesn't see the point as she believes that Landon could be anywhere given the full days lead he has on them, however Rafael admits that he doesn't have any reason to run so should be around somewhere. Alaric hears a scream coming from the woods and, following it, finds a small woman dressed in a white dress hiding behind a tree. The woman looks scared and it is quickly realized that she survived the exploding bus and needs medical attention. Alaric tells Rafael and Hope to walk on but to not engage while he gets the woman help. Dorian acts as coach in Alaric's absence at the game, warning the team to stick to the plan and not use magic. Things get heated, however when the Timberwolves make sarcastic remarks about never losing. Josie worries especially about Kaleb, who she fears may not follow the game plan and may use his vampire abilities. Josie checks to see if Kaleb is alright, and he admits that he doesn't and will not lose the game. In the woods off Route 29, Rafael asks what exactly happened on the bus, but Hope admits that she doesn't exactly know, but it seems like it blew up from the inside. Rafael persists to say that he doesn't believe Landon to be responsible as he has been close with him all of his life and he is a loyal friend. Hope dismisses him, revealing that Landon is in the nearby cellar that they have approached and she will allow him three minutes to confront him before she does. Rafael takes the opportunity, entering the cellar and asking Landon what happened. Landon insists that he was not responsible but doesn't know what happened or who is at fault, but Hope enters the cellar as he says this and questions who is responsible if not him, using her magic to throw him against the wall. Hope is angry and questions where the knife is, but Landon admits that he dropped it while running, which angers Hope more who asks who was responsible and Landon reveals that there was a girl. In the same woods, Alaric is still attempting to make his way to the highway and contact medical help for the mysterious woman. Alaric raises his phone to call Dorian , but the woman grabs his phone and puts it into the pocket of her dress. When Alaric tries to take back the phone, the woman takes his watch and turns to run, with Alaric chasing after her. He finally catches up, grabbing the woman's arm to turn her around, which causes her to growl and her eyes flash a bright orange. It seems as though the woman is about to scream, but instead exhales a stream of fire, forcing Alaric to duck away from the woman to safety. When he returns to his feet, the woman has vanished before him, leaving him alone in the wood. Back on the football field, Lizzie warns Kaleb to stick to the game plan and he admits that he was beating people like Dana before he was a vampire. The ball is played and MG attempts to tackle Dana, but fails and ends up falling on the floor, much to Dana's delight but Lizzie's dismay. Despite warning Kaleb to stick by the rules, it's Lizzie who needs warning from Josie as she has the urge to use her magic to burn her "perky little boobs to ash". Meanwhile, Penelope approaches MG, laughing at his attempts to win over Lizzie. She offers to help MG attract Lizzie, but wants something in return, telling MG to give her his best performance. Back on Route 29, Alaric questions Dorian about his recent encounter. Alaric thinks that she could be a pyromancer, but Dorian thinks this to be unlikely as there are only a couple of dozen left and they are mostly found in East Asia. Alaric remarks that there is one in the woods of Route 29, and Dorian tells him that he will do some research and call him back with a definitive answer. In the cellar, Hope finds it hard to believe that a fire-breathing woman burned the bus but somehow he escaped. She looks to Rafael to back her up, but he admits that he believes Landon. Rafael tells Hope that if he says there is a fire breathing woman running around the woods then there is, but before he can finish his sentence Alaric runs into the cellar shouting that there is a fire breathing woman running about the place; he tells them that it is a pyromancer, which confuses Landon but Hope quickly clears up. Alaric tells them that they need to look for the knife and they leave the cellar but are forced back inside when the woman approaches and begins to breathe fire on them. Hope uses her magic to negate the fire on the cellar while Alaric questions where the knife is. To everyone's surprise, Landon pulls the knife from his pocket, admitting that he panicked when they first asked. Back on the field, the Salvatore School are quickly becoming angry at the Timberwolves' comments. Lizzie finally bursts when Dana makes a comment about Josie and then about their mother, leading to her telling the Stallions that the gloves are off, despite Josie's dismay but Kaleb's rejoyce. With the gloves off, Lizzie and Josie siphon magic from the team and the ball is played. Kaleb is able to score a touchdown using his vampire speed and agility, which evens the game score at 35-35. Back in the cellar, Alaric calls Dorian for an update but is surprised and dumbfounded when Dorian suggests that the woman is a dragon. Dorian shocks the gang, who go along with the suggestion and ask how to kill the Dragon, with Dorian revealing that a sword is needed, but Hope suggests that they use the knife instead. Hope and Rafael leave the cellar and confront the woman, with Hope using her magic to block the oncoming fire from the dragon. Rafael sneaks up behind her, plunging the knife into her chest, seemingly killing her. Back on the pitch, Josie is furious and Lizzie and the team who have began to ramp up their efforts to win the game and their use of magic. Josie tells Lizzie that Alaric told them to lose, writing in big letters on the whiteboard "LOSE". Despite this, Penelope offers advice on the fact that MG and Kaleb are new to the team and they could win fair and square; without using their magic. Lizzie agrees with the idea after contemplating, telling the team that it is their new plan to win without magic. In the woods, Dorian calls Alaric, telling them that they have to stab the dragon in the soft spot to kill her, but Alaric reveals that a knife to the heart did the trick. Alaric still does not believe that the woman was a dragon, but is soon convinced when she seemingly comes back to life in dragon form, spreading her wings. Landon, Rafael and Hope emerge from the cellar at this point with shovels to bury the dragon, and are shocked to see the dragon in full form. Hope has an idea and tells Alaric and the others to leave for the car while she takes care of the dragon. When the dragon circles back around, Hope uses a spell: "Tenebris anima vestra contundito mortem. Et conteret spiritum. Frange vitam. Nolite corde. Ut sub terra esse, ad tenebras usque in sempiternum...", which hurts the dragon who screeches before turning back into her human form. Hope questions the woman over what she wants with the knife, but the woman attempts to breathe fire at Hope once again and Alaric stabs her in the throat, killing her for good. Having lost the game thanks to Josie's use of magic, the Stallions shake hands with the Timberwolves and thank them for the game. Dana, however uses this as an opportunity to mock Lizzie, who eventually loses her patience and punches Dana in the face, much to Josie's shock. Having witnessed the events unfolding with Hope and the dragon, Alaric questions Hope on the spell she used, citing that it isn't Earth magic. Hope remarks that it wasn't an Earth magic problem, but Alaric rebukes her, reiterating that dark magic is banned because it is infectious. Alaric realizes that Hope had already learned the spell before knowing that they were coming up against a dragon, so must have had other plans for the spell, with Hope admitting her anger towards Landon and his actions. Alaric admits that the anger and vengeance she feels is from her father, Klaus but he will not allow it to be her. Alaric and Hope get back to the car to find a note on the windshield from Landon and Rafael, who have fled in fear of separation. Back at the school, Josie admits to Lizzie that she did magic to make them loose the game, and further did dark magic with Hope to help her find Landon. Lizzie isn't shocked, but forgives Josie asking her never to keep anything from her again as the two are sisters. Meanwhile, Alaric arrives back at the school and, standing at the gates, begins to rattle them, testing if they lock. Dorian asks if he is worried about people getting out, but Alaric admits that he is worried about people getting in and that they have gotten cozy at the school over the years and forgotten what is truly outside the walls. Alaric is confused as to how he is meant to protect the kids from things that aren't meant to exist. }} Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Cast *Karen David as Emma Tig *Lulu Antariksa as Penelope Park *Lauren Ridloff as Dragon *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Chris Lee as Kaleb Co-Starring *Sam Ashby as Connor *Katie Garfield as Dana Lilien *Cheetah Platt as Gargoyle Trivia *Antagonist: Dragon Girl *A new creature is introduced. The creature itself was primarily done through CGI.https://ew.com/tv/2018/08/06/legacies-caroline-forbes/ Originally believed to be a rare class of fire-breathing witch, known as a pyromancer, it's later revealed to be a dragon. *This episode aired on Kaylee Bryant's birthday. *Hope planned to kill Landon with a death curse, but ends up using it on the dragon instead. *The Salvatore School's team name is revealed to be the Stallions. The school loses on purpose to Mystic Falls Timberwolves in the annual flag football game to help reinforce the town's view of the students at the school. *A gargoyle is seen near the school's gate at the end of the episode. Body Count *Dragon - Stabbed; killed by Alaric Saltzman Continuity *Klaus is both mentioned and seen in photos. He was last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou on and When The Saints Go Marching In on . *Freya, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah were seen in photos. **Elijah was last seen in The Devil Inside in archive footage on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. **Kol was last seen in Resident Evil on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. **Rebekah was last seen in 500 Years of Solitude on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. **Freya was last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted **Woods Behind the Scenes * The title is a line from Penelope Park. Cultural References *The title refers to a quote by Alfred Pennyworth from " ". Quotes |-|Promo= :Alaric: "I have to find Landon Kirby." :Hope: "The school is at risk of exposure because of me." :Rafael: "He took a stupid knife." :Hope: "Nothing in the school is a stupid anything." :Alaric: "We don't allow black magic!" :Hope: "Where's the knife?!" :Hope: "Fire-breathing witch." :Landon: "She was burning everything in her path." :Hope: "Get to the car and get out of here." :Alaric: "Go!" |-|Scene= :Hope: "Of my short lived, but horrific romances with liars." :Emma: "Of your decision to perform black magic on school grounds last night." :Hope: "Maybe we could table this until I catch the guy I was trying to find by using black magic because the longer that Landon Kirby is out there the greater the chance he tells people about the school and the kind of people we have hidden behind the gates." :Emma: "You know, there's a beacon that allows me when someone's using you, knew you would cold." :Hope: "After I found Landon, but we lost the trail and now I'm being interrogated. But go ahead take your time. Nothing at stake here." :Emma: "Did anyone help you with the spell?" :Hope: "No. Can I go now?" |-|Inside clip= :Lizzie: "It's game day." :Dorian: "Let's have a good, clean, entirely uneventful game." :Connor: "Like we do every year when we beat your asses down." :Josie: "I mean, it's a joke anyways, we can't use our powers, so we suck." :Alaric: "Exactly. Which is a normal school-for-troubled-rich-kids thing to do." :Lizzie: "Run around, make it look like you know what you're doing, then fail." :Lizzie: "New plan. Let's burn these bitches to the ground." :Rafael: "You're going after Landon. I'm going with you." :Hope: "You should stay out of it. He's a liar and a thief." :Hope: "I don't know why he's still out here. He has a whole day's lead on us. He could be anywhere." :Rafael: "Maybe cause he doesn't have a reason to run." :Hope: "Logic that would be perfectly believable if he hadn't, you know...run." :Rafael: "Yeah, I've been at the school for two days and I've already heard all about Hope Mikaelson and her sunny disposition." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 1x02 Promo "Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies 1x02 Sneak Peek "Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies 1x02 Inside "Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn" (HD) The Originals spinoff Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x02 Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn-Alaric-Hope.jpg 1x02 Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn-Alaric.jpg 1x02 Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn~Alaric-Dragon.jpg 1x02 Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn-Hope-Rafael.jpg 1x02 Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn-Penelope 1.jpg 1x02 Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn-Landon-Alaric.jpg 1x02 Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn-Alaric 1x02 Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn-Josie.jpg‎ 1x02 Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn-Lizzie.jpg 1x02 Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 1x02 Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn-Dana-Lizzie.jpg 1x02 Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn-Penelope 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC102-001-Hope.png LGC102-002-Mystic Falls High Students-Conner.png LGC102-003-Hope.png LGC102-004-Emma-Hope.png LGC102-005-Emma~Hope.png LGC102-006-Hope.png LGC102-007-Emma.png LGC102-008-Hope~Emma.png LGC102-009-Hope.png LGC102-010-Grimoire~Hope.png LGC102-011-Hope.png LGC102-012-Dark Magic Spell.png LGC102-013-Death Spell.png LGC102-014-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC102-015-Penelope.png LGC102-016~Penelope-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-017~Josie-Lizzie.png LGC102-018~Lizzie-MG~Josie.png LGC102-019-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC102-020-Josie-Lizzie~Alaric.png LGC102-021~Josie-Alaric.png LGC102-022-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC102-023-Hope.png LGC102-024-Rafael.png LGC102-025-Hope~Rafael.png LGC102-026-Rafael-Alaric.png LGC102-027-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-028-Penelope.png LGC102-029-Hope-Rafael-Alaric.png LGC102-030-Alaric.png LGC102-031-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-032-Rafael-Hope-Alaric~Dragon Girl.png LGC102-033-Dorian.png LGC102-034~Connor-Kaleb.png LGC102-035-Connor~Kaleb.png LGC102-036-Dana~Connor.png LGC102-037-Kaleb-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-038-Dana-Connor-Dorian-Kaleb~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-039-Rafael-Hope.png LGC102-040-Hope.png LGC102-041-Rafael.png LGC102-042~Landon-Rafael-Hope.png LGC102-043-Landon.png LGC102-044-Hope.png LGC102-045-Dragon Girl~Alaric.png LGC102-046-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-047-Alaric.png LGC102-048-Kaleb.png LGC102-049-Connor.png LGC102-050-MG.png LGC102-051~Lizzie-Dana.png LGC102-052-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-053-Penelope-MG.png LGC102-054~Penelope-MG~Dorian.png LGC102-055-Dorian.png LGC102-056-Alaric.png LGC102-057-Dorian.png LGC102-058-Lizzie.png LGC102-059-Kaleb-MG-Josie.png LGC102-060-Students-Lizzie-Kaleb-MG-Josie-Students.png LGC102-061~Dana-Lizzie.png LGC102-062-Penelope.png LGC102-063-MG.png LGC102-064-Landon-Rafael.png LGC102-065~Rafael-Landon.png LGC102-066-Alaric.png LGC102-067-Hope.png LGC102-068-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-069-Landon-Rafael-Alaric-Hope~Dragon Girl.png LGC102-070~Landon-Hope.png LGC102-071-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-072-Landon-Rafael-Alaric-Hope.png LGC102-073~Dana-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC102-074-Dana-Lizzie.png LGC102-075-Lizzie.png LGC102-076-Kaleb-MG-Lizzie-Josie-Students.png LGC102-077-Mystic Falls High School Student-MG.png LGC102-078-Penelope.png LGC102-079-Connor-Dana.png LGC102-080-Dorian.png LGC102-081-Rafael-Hope~Landon~Alaric.png LGC102-082-Rafael-Hope.png LGC102-083-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-084-Hope.png LGC102-085-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-086-Hope~Dragon Girl.png LGC102-087~Hope-Rafael.png LGC102-088-Kaleb-Josie~Lizzie.png LGC102-089-Josie-Lizzie~MG.png LGC102-090-Kaleb-MG.png LGC102-091~Josie-Lizzie.png LGC102-092-Penelop.png LGC102-093-Lizzie-Kaleb~MG~Penelope.png LGC102-094-Josie.png LGC102-095-Rafael.png LGC102-096-Landon-Alaric.png LGC102-097-Alaric.png LGC102-098-Dorian.png LGC102-099-Rafael-Landon.png LGC102-100-Hope~Landon.png LGC102-101-Rafael-Hope-Landon-Alaric.png LGC102-102-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-103-Alaric-Hope.png LGC102-104~Josie-Lizzie-MG.png LGC102-105~Josie-Lizzie-Kaleb~MG.png LGC102-106-Dana.png LGC102-107-MG.png LGC102-108-Connor.png LGC102-109-Kaleb-Connor.png LGC102-110-Josie.png LGC102-111-Kaleb.png LGC102-112-Connor.png LGC102-113-Rafael-Landon.png LGC102-114-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-115~Alaric-Hope.png LGC102-116-Hope.png LGC102-117-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-118-Hope~Dragon Girl.png LGC102-119-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-120-Penelope.png LGC102-121-Josie.png LGC102-122~Dana-Lizzie.png LGC102-123-Mystic Falls High School-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC102-124-Alaric-Death Spell~Hope.png LGC102-125-Hope.png LGC102-126-Alaric-Death Spell~Hope.png LGC102-127-Students-Josie-Lizzie-MG.png LGC102-128-MG.png LGC102-129-Penelope.png LGC102-130~Penelope-MG.png LGC102-131-Penelope~MG.png LGC102-132-Lizzie.png LGC102-133-Josie.png LGC102-134-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-135-Hope.png LGC102-136-Alaric.png LGC102-137-Landon-Rafael.png LGC102-138-Alaric.png LGC102-139-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC102-140~Josie-Alaric~Lizzie.png LGC102-141-Mikaelson Family Photos.png LGC102-142-Hope.png LGC102-143-Alaric.png LGC102-144-Dorian.png LGC102-145-Gargoyle.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2018-11-02-Kaylee_Bryant-Twitter.jpg|Kaylee Bryant References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters